


Значения сна

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: Миллисента Булстроуд видит сны.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ничего не знает о психоанализе, психотерапии, психиатрии и снах. Все нижеприведенное является продуктом буйного авторского воображения и неистребимого авторского невежества.  
> Читатели читают этот текст на свой страх и риск.

\- Наши сны, - говорит Миллисенте Марк Норстроп, - наша связь с собой. Именно сны помогают нам решить неразрешаемые проблемы. Достаточно только в них поверить.

Сначала Миллисента не понимает, о чем он.

 

Не понимает до тех пор, пока утром не получает от матери письмо трансатлантической совой: "Милли, что с тобой? От тебя нет ничего уже три недели. С тобой все в порядке?" - и интонация этого письма настолько не похожа на обычные бодрые записки, которыми они обмениваются, - настолько эта интонация человеческая, - что Миллисента вдруг, впервые за много лет, понимает: мать действительно о ней беспокоится.

Вечером, ложась спать, Миллисента внезапно задает себе вопрос, на который не знает и, наверное, никогда не узнает ответа.

Ей снится, что она сидит за учительским столом в классе зельеварения.

Урок еще не скоро, она пришла пораньше, чтобы разложить ингредиенты, проверить котлы, написать на доске рецепт сегодняшнего зелья. У нее масса дел, но она сидит за столом и думает о том, что пришло ей в голову перед сном.

Внезапно дверь класса отрывается, и входит ее отец.

Закрывает дверь, стоит молча.

И Миллисента понимает, что у нее есть только один шанс получить ответ на вопрос, который, к сожалению, не имеет ответа.

\- Почему ты на ней женился? - спрашивает она. - Почему ты женился на грязнокровке? Приданое? Положение в обществе? Что?

Отец тяжело вздыхает и садится за переднюю парту.

\- Так, - говорит он, - я сказал Долохову, когда он вызвал меня к себе в начале семьдесят девятого. К счастью, Антонин не владел легилименцией, а для Лорда я был слишком мелкой сошкой.

\- Почему? - повторяет Миллисента.

Отец пожимает плечами. Молчит.

Потом говорит:

\- Могу показать.

Она встает, подходит к нему, садится рядом и смотрит.

Отец сидит в заставленном шкафами кабинете, напротив него - мужчина, знакомый ей только по колдографиям. Они смеются.

\- Ты ее вообще видел? - спрашивает отец, отсмеявшись. - Она же уродина, Тони! Я молю Мерлина, чтобы родился мальчик, - хоть и грязная кровь, но все-таки это будет мой ребенок, а девочку с таким лицом я вообще не представляю!

Они снова смеются.

Темнота.

Отец и мать стоят над кроваткой, в которой спит она, Миллисента. То есть, это они думают, что она спит: на самом деле, она смотрит на них сквозь неплотно прикрытые веки. Отец обнимает мать за плечи. Мать всхлипывает.

\- Ничего, - говорит отец, - ничего. Теперь уже все в порядке.

Темнота.

Гостиная на первом этаже их маленького домика. Миллисента спит наверху, они думают, что она их не слышит. Она и сама думала, что ничего не слышала.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь! - кричит мать в истерике. - Этот ненормальный!.. Ты никуда не пойдешь! У нас дочь!

Отец сидит в кресле, сгорбившись.

Внезапно он встает, берет ее руки в свои, смотрит ей в глаза сверху вниз.

\- В этом все дело. У нас дочь. На этот раз он победит, Мила, - говорит он. - На этот раз он победит. У нас нет выбора.

Мать плачет.

\- Зачем, - спрашивает она, всхлипывая, - зачем ты женился на полукровке, Адам?

Темнота.

Миллисента просыпается.

Когда Норстроп, услышав ее рассказ, кивает и улыбается, она вдруг понимает, что ей хочется видеть мать. Она возвращается в Хогвартс, быстро переваливает свое хогсмидовское субботнее дежурство на Флитвика и через камин связывается с транспортным департаментом Министерства - заказать на выходные порт-ключ в Саннидейл, штат Калифорния.

 

Через пару месяцев она вдруг осознает, что книги, нужной ей для продолжения исследований, нет не только в библиотеке Хогвартса, но и в библиотеке Министерства.

Она связывается с несколькими специалистами на материке.

Один крутит пальцем у виска и говорит, что нужный ей манускрипт был потерян еще во времена охоты на ведьм.

Второй качает головой, хмурится, говорит, что все равно этот пергамент был проклят, так что и к лучшему, что он пропал.

Третий утверждает, что книга существует до сих пор. По слухам, в середине девяностых кто-то отвалил за нее целое состояние. Но слухи невнятны и противоречивы, ничего из них не поймешь. Так что, мадмуазель Булстроуд, простите, я не смогу вам помочь.

После всех этих разговоров Миллисенте снова снится утро в пустом классе зельеварения.

Дверь внезапно распахивается.

Она вскакивает.

В кабинет влетает профессор Снейп - как всегда, в черном; как всегда, с выражением отвращения на лице; как всегда, смотрит на нее в упор.

\- Вы не посещали курс по высшим зельям, мисс Булстроуд, - говорит он.

Она кивает.

\- Почему же вы считаете себя вправе преподавать? - спрашивает он. - Какими бы тупоголовыми ни были ученики, они заслуживают качественного обучения.

\- Я сдала ТРИТОН по высшим зельям в две тысячи втором.

\- Неужели?

Она молчит.

\- Ну, хорошо, - говорит он тем же жестким тоном. - Что вы ответили тому русскому придурку, который поставил под сомнение ваши профессиональные способности?

\- Ничего.

\- Почему?

\- Не хотела связываться.

\- Он остался при своем мнении.

\- Меня это не волнует. Я сама знаю свои сильные и слабые стороны.

\- Вы не считаете, что мисс Грейнджер справилась бы с преподаванием лучше вас?

\- Нет, не считаю, - говорит она, и только через несколько мгновений понимает, что преподавательские таланты Гермионы и вправду не вызывают у нее зависти.

Никакие таланты Гермионы не вызывают у нее зависти.

Его тон не смягчается ни на секунду.

\- На вашем месте, мисс Булстроуд, - говорит он резко, - я бы не тратил время на разговоры с континентальными идиотами, а выяснил у ваших тупоголовых дружков-авроров, куда они дели мою библиотеку.

Поворачивается и выходит из класса.

Она остается стоять у доски, пока не просыпается.

Утром она первым делом связывается через камин с домом на площади Гриммо.

Гарри Поттер смешно трет нос, размышляя вслух.

\- Если бы на дом наложило лапы Министерство, тогда книга была бы в библиотеке. Разве что, невыразимцы... Там какая-то темная магия?

\- Нет, манускрипт по зельям. Очень старый, очень качественный и никому, кроме нескольких безумцев, не нужный.

Поттер смеется.

\- Я сегодня все выясню, - говорит он.

Поздно вечером, уже после отбоя, он появляется у ворот Хогвартса.

Они гуляют у темного озера. Где-то в глубине тяжело дышит кальмар.

Она отмахивается от дыма.

Он улыбается.

\- Ты не поверишь, но они просто не смогли тогда войти. Кругом же магглы - решили, что эта хибара того не стоит. Там давно построили какой-то современный район, а домик стоит. Я не знаю, что уж там...

Она мгновенно принимает решение.

\- Ты сейчас сможешь туда аппарировать?

\- А то.

\- Пошли.

Они выходят на дорогу к Хогсмиду, и Поттер переносит их в темный тупик Прядильщика. Тупика, правда, давно уже нет, кругом - офисные здания, между ними зажат маленький ветхий домишка. Кажется, дунь - рассыплется. Однако стоит без хозяина вот уже больше десяти лет, и никто не может туда войти.

Миллисента подходит к двери, прикасается к ручке и говорит:

\- Профессор Снейп разрешил мне взять книгу из его библиотеки.

Она не знает, почему делает именно это.

Она не знает, почему это вдруг срабатывает.

Дверь отворяется.

За ее спиной Поттер восхищенно хлопает в ладоши, потом пытается сдвинуть ее в сторону и войти первым. Аврор.

\- Пока не докуришь, я тебя не пущу, - говорит она.

Он усмехается, выкидывает сигарету и все-таки входит в дом впереди нее.

Впрочем, она уверена, что это как раз не обязательно.

Дом профессора Снейпа их впустил.

 

После полугода норстроповских сеансов она внезапно понимает, что ей больше не снятся дементоры.

 

В тот день, когда она рассказывает Норстропу о том, что ей впервые в жизни приснился Винсент Кребб, Марк объявляет ей, что основной курс терапии закончен.


End file.
